PROJECT SUMMARY The administrative core will provide oversight of all Cognitive and Neurobiological Approaches to Plasticity (C- NAP) center components and functions. The administrative core consists of the PI/PD, Associate Director (AD), Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), External Advisory Committee (EAC), Project Mentors, and Research Core Facility Directors. Collectively, the administrative core have research interests connected to the C-NAP core theme as well as extensive grant management, general administrative, center management, and faculty mentoring experience. We will recruit EAC members that are similarly impressive in their qualifications and whose research interests strongly align with C-NAP. C-NAP core facilities are each managed by a core director with relevant expertise; the research cores directly support the primary projects and programs. The faculty mentoring program and three C-NAP programs will be directed by the administrative core. The faculty mentoring program is tailored for each of the primary projects, with an external mentor that has strong expertise relevant to the project, and an internal mentor with general expertise in that area. The mentoring team will provide guidance on project development and implementation, supply feedback on manuscripts and grant applications, and give formative feedback on a semi-annual basis. The faculty mentoring program will provide critical support to facilitate primary project leaders in gaining significant extramural funding and graduating from the overall COBRE program. 1. The post-doctoral training program will deliver research mentoring to two post-doctoral fellows who will work on cross-cutting themes that bind together individual research programs and core facilities. This program will promote strong synergy across C-NAP and will increase the usage of core facilities. The program will provide a pathway to independence by providing a route for procuring extramural funding and eventual faculty positions. 2. The scientific exchange network (SEN) connects C-NAP with other centers and research units that complement C-NAP research mission. We have established connections with multiple partners and will aim to expand our network during COBRE Phase I. The SEN will supply collaborative research skills training, provide access to research core facilities, and promote collaborative research. 3. The pilot grant program will expand the scope of the research supported by C-NAP by funding 3 grants ($50K/year) annually, including mentoring to promote successful transition toward extramural funding. Additional components include plans to fund up to 5 small seed grants (@$5K each) annually to researchers across the State of Kansas, recruit three new faculty members at KSU and WSU, host two mini-conferences with our SEN partners, hold an annual colloquium series, organize training workshops on topics such as grant writing, career development, responsible conduct of research, specific research techniques, use of specialized equipment, and data analytics. The collection of projects, cores, and programs will ensure the formation of a thriving COBRE research center.